


Home

by natashasbanner



Series: Endgame Missing Scenes/Fix It Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: *Major Endgame Spoilers*After the battle, Carol finally goes home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> It bothers me so much that they filmed Endgame before they even had a script for Captain Marvel because Carol could have been way more involved if they actually knew anything about her. But what are you gonna do. Please enjoy :D

They won this time. Thanos was really gone and everyone who had been snapped away was returned. Carol sat among the rubble, just watching. Most of the people that had come to their aid returned through the portals, but those who were left gathered in small groups, mourning and reuniting as the dust settled. 

 

She heard the rocks shifting behind her before a shadow drifted over her. It was Dr. Banner. It was still a bit of shock to see him like that, but Carol did her best to keep her features neutral. 

 

“Where’s Romanoff?” She asked. 

 

She hadn’t seen her, not that she had much time for a head count, but she realized she still hadn’t seen her. 

 

“She didn’t make it,” he said, dropping down to sit on the rock beside her. 

 

“Oh,” was all she could muster. That was a blow. 

 

“Yeah.” he sighed. 

 

They sat in silence for a long time, still just watching. 

 

“What are you still doing here?” He asked. 

 

Carol furrowed her brow and looked up at him. “Excuse me?” 

 

“You’ve got a family don’t you?” 

 

“I do,” she answered, her smile involuntary. 

 

He let out another sigh. “You should be with them.” 

 

“What about you all?” 

 

He let out a chuckle. “I think we’ll be alright.” 

 

Carol stood and brushed some of the dust off her pants. She put a hand on Banner’s shoulder and he looked up at her. She could see the tears in his eyes and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

 

“It’s going to be okay,” she said before letting go. 

 

He looked down at his hands and nodded. 

 

“I’m just a phone call away.” 

 

* * *

 

She could cross galaxies in minutes, but the flight to Louisiana always felt the longest. Her visits had been even fewer and far between in the last five years, but she knew there would always be a place for her. 

 

She landed in the front yard, a worn spot where the grass still didn’t grow quite right after her first crash landing what felt like a lifetime ago. The front door opened and Maria stepped onto the porch. She was smirking, arms crossed over her chest. 

 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” she called across the yard. 

 

Carol smiled so wide it hurt. She felt her muscles relax under Maria’s gaze and the bone deep exhaustion she’d been feeling lift. She jogged across the grass and up the porch steps, only stopping when she was in Maria’s space. 

 

“Hi,” she said, leaning forward to press her forward against Maria’s. 

 

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, taking it all in as Maria slid her hands around her waist. Her soap mixed with the smell of dinner and the muggy swamp air helped soothe her frayed nerves. Maria kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her impossibly closer. 

 

“You look like hell,” she said bluntly with a soft chuckle. 

 

Carol snorted. “I feel like hell.” 

 

Maria pulled away and nudged her toward the door. 

 

“Dinner’s almost ready, go get yourself cleaned up and you can tell me all about it.” 

 

Carol smirked and headed for the door. “Yes ma’am.” 

 

* * *

 

“So they undid the snap?” Maria asked, her spoon hovering halfway to her mouth. 

 

Carol nodded, shoveling stew into her mouth. They sat on the couch in the living room, backs against opposite arms with their feet tangled together in the middle. They were breaking one of the big rules of the house, but Carol wasn’t sure she would have been able to remain upright long enough to eat at the table. Maria didn’t seem to mind though. 

 

“We set up an emergency alert system, in case anything like that entered Earth’s atmosphere again,” she explained. 

 

It had been Natasha’s idea and that thought sent a pang in her chest. Romanoff held the team together even though everyone could see she was barely keeping it together herself. She was an excellent leader and would be sorely missed. 

 

“Hey,” Maria said, giving her calf a squeeze. “You okay?” 

 

Carol smiled tightly and nodded. “I will be.” 

 

“Come here.” 

 

Maria set her bowl down on the coffee table and opened her arms for her. Carol wasted no time, setting her bowl aside and crawling across the couch to lay in Maria’s arms. She missed his so much, she wanted to cry. Maria ran her hand up and down her back while the other twirled her hair around her fingertips. 

 

Carol closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. When she let it out a tear slid down her cheek and dripped onto Maria’s shirt. 

 

“Where’s Monica?” she asked.  

 

“Seoul,” she hummed and Carol could imagine the proud smile on her face. “Still working in Dr. Cho’s lab.” 

 

“Is she coming home anytime soon?” 

 

“She said she’d be home for Mother’s Day this year.” 

 

That was only a month away. She hadn’t seen Monica in probably a year and a half. She’d grown up so fast and now she spent her time being brilliant all across the globe. A month wasn’t that long in the grand scheme of things. 

 

She tilted her head up to look at Maria. “I’ll be here.” 

 

Maria’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Really?” 

 

“Yeah,” Carol said with a smile. “I think the universe will be alright for a little while.” 

 

She watched Maria’s smile turn into a smirk and her eyes sparkled mischievously. 

 

“A whole month?” she mused thoughtfully. “What are we going to do that long?” 

 

Carol smiled. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.” 

 

They could joke about it now, but for a long time figuring out how their relationship would work long distance. They figured it out eventually and the few days, sometimes weeks, they had together were treasured. 

 

Carol pushed herself up so that she was hovering slightly above Maria. She smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

 

“This is perfect.” 

 

Maria pulled her back down so their bodies were pressed together again. She pressed lips to Carol’s in a deeper kiss. 

 

When she pulled away she pressed her forehead against Carol’s. 

 

“Perfect,” she agreed. 


End file.
